uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Cicada onion terminal
For those without Tor and fancy consoles there's sometimes a clearnet Java-based forwarder running on http://codeseekah.com/cicada/console.html (uptime not guaranteed), also clearnet codeseekah.com:3301 will get you the forwarded console (http://codeseekah.com/cicada/console.newnym.php forces a new identity request in case console is not operational, may help, but don't do it frequently). This is how telnetting console looked: Web browsers are useless here. ,+++77777++=:, += ,,++=7++=,, 7~?7 +7I77 :,I777 I 77 7+77 7: ,?777777??~,=+=~I7?,=77 I =7I7I~7 ,77: ++:~+7 77=7777 7 +77=7 =7I7 ,I777= 77,:~7 +?7, ~7 ~ 777? 77+7I 777~,,=7~ ,::7=7: 7 77 77: 7 7 +77,7 I777~+777I= =:,77,77 77 7,777, = 7 ?7 , 7~,~ + 77 ?: :?777 +~77 77? I7777I7I7 777+77 =:, ?7 +7 777? 77 ~I ~77= +777 777~: I,+77? 7 7:?7? ?7 7 7 77 ~I 7I,,?7 I77~ I 7=77~+77+?=:I+~77? , I 7? 77 7 777~ +7 I+?7 +7~?777,77I =77 77= +7 7777 ,7 7?7:,??7 +7 7 77??+ 7777, =I, I 7+:77? +7I7?7777 : :7 7 7I7I?77 ~ +7:77, ~ +7,::7 7 ,7~77?7? ?: 7+:77777, 77 :7777= ?77 +I7+,7 7~ 7,+7 ,? ?7?~?777: I777=7777 ~ 77 : 77 =7+, I77 777 + ~? , + 7 ,, ~I, = ? , 77:I+ ,7 :77 : Welcome. Not a webserver. The command you typed Does not seem to exist But countless more do. command not found Not a typewriter Commands: Command: ' help, get help Output: help, number (or number number), count phrase, hello Command number: outputs factors for a number (or series of numbers), if number is a prime, tries to factor the reverse of it, if number is palindrome outputs +, if word between numbers - outputs ..., max number is 0xffffffffffffffff anything beyond outputs 0 0 '''Command: ' hello, hi, get message, get 3301, get 1033 Output: http://pastebin.com/uCTgE2KA Command: clue, hint, get hint Output: http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=tbbZd5vy https://pastee.org/tjdbs 'Command: ' primes Output: http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=xGY4pbHV note: some ptimes are missing, might be relevant '''Missing primes: http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/What_We_Know#Telneting_PRIMES Command: exit, bye, goodbye, quit Command: cicada, adacic - outputs a + Error messages are output at random for commands that are invalid (6 in total): ?SYNTAX ERROR, Not a typewriter, The command you typed Does not seem to exist But countless more do., Bad command or file name, command not found, %3301, unrecognized command \?\ ' ' Other notes: - reacts to as little as "get http" to close connection (partial GET / HTTP/1.x), does not react to all other HTTP verbs; has a peculiar bug wherein getting a file with an extension (js, txt, etc.) actually falls through to the shell. - does not interpret special characters, apart from underscore _, all other characters (punctuation) are stripped; tabs are also not stripped, another character is EOT (end of transmission) 0x03, a.k.a. ^C, a.k.a. Ctrl-C makes the server unresponsive but connected. Bruteforce: the console has been bruteforced with the following: 1. dict where dict is a common words dictionary (12Dicts http://wordlist.sourceforge.net/ 2of12.txt) 2. get dict same as above 3. get prime where prime is one of first 10,000 primes 4. number dict see 1 and 2 5. random numbers and /dev/urandom 6. all 2- and 3-character wide alphas (aa, ab, ac... aaa, aab... zzz) ...to no avail For users who cannot access the terminal, soulseekah coded an analog of the 'Count' function available at http://codeseekah.com/cicada/count.html (which is buggy, fixes welcome) Ideas for people to try: - Has anybody tried counting the number of 7's in the ASCII pic that the console gives? -Parzifal Category:Needs Linking